


They're Lovebirds. Get It? Get It?

by sunkelles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, canaryhawk, someone save kendra saunders, the whole s1 legends crew is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Hawkgirl and White Canary are in love. That makes them lovebirds, with all the jokes that you'd expect to come from that





	They're Lovebirds. Get It? Get It?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this isn't even funny but i enjoyed writing it. also, can you believe that i actually wrote 2 fics in one day? that's wild guys. totally wild 
> 
> also i absolutely adore it when the fandom calls them lovebirds as a ship it's just so cute and wonderful

Rip calls a team meeting. He knows where they should search for Savage next, and he has a game plan for how to go about that. He does a once over of the team, and realizes that two members are still missing. 

“Where are Sara and Kendra?” Jax looks embarrassed. 

“They’re um, well they’re- they're” 

“They’re where, Jefferson?” Stein asks. 

“The training room,” Jax says, seeming far too uncomfortable for that to be the whole story. 

“You’re feeling very uncomfortable, Jefferson. What's wrong? Why can't we just go get them for the meeting?” Jax looks like he’s ready to start rubbing his forehead in exasperation. 

“They're making out, Gray. I’m not going in there.” Stein blushes and looks away. 

“Oh.” Snart takes out his cold gun. 

“I’ll go get the lovebirds myself, if I have to.” Ray starts laughing immediately. 

“What’s so funny, Raymond?” 

“I got your joke!” 

“My joke?” 

“The _lovebirds_? Kendra's Hawkgirl and Sara's the White Canary. That was your joke, right?” 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

“But it was so funny.” Snart glares, but that could just be his default face. It’s hard to tell with Snart. 

“You've ruined it, Raymond. It was just an insult but now you've made it a pun.” 

“But isn’t a pun better?” Snart seems to consider this. 

“For once in your life, I think you’re right. A pun does make this better. 

“Wait,” Ray says, sounding insulted, “for once in my life?” 

“Can we please get back on topic? We do have a world to save, you know,” Rip says. Sometimes he feels like he recruited a whole crew full of squabbling children. 

“Sorry that we’re late,” Kendra says, “we were doing things.” 

“Like each other?” Mick asks. It certainly looks like they were making out, at the very least. Both of them have thrown their hair up into messy ponytails, but Rip can see exactly how tangled it is. They look flushed. 

“We weren’t-” 

“We were,” Sara says, “we definitely were.” Mick nods. 

“Nice.” 

“Sara,” Kendra says, glaring. Sara shrugs. 

“Sorry babe. There's just no use denying it. They already know we're dating." Rip lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“At least you’re here now," he says, "We can go over the plan.” Kendra nods. 

“Yes, good,” she says, because she clearly doesn’t want to be having this conversation. 

“You know,” Rip says, just to be an asshole, “don’t care what you two get up to, just please, keep it out of communal areas of the ship from now on.” Kendra looks like she wants to die. That, or she wants to kill someone. 

“Sure, cap,” Sara says, “when are we going today?”

  
  
  
  


Maybe it’s just because Kendra desperately wants the nickname go away, but she expects the lovebirds to die after that. It doesn’t. 

The nickname sticks. 

 

Kendra and Sara are having a movie marathon in Kendra's room during their downtime today. 

“Would the lovebirds like to come down for dinner?” Ray asks through the door. 

“No thanks, Ray!” Sara shouts. They brought enough junk food in with them to last three days. 

“Alright, you guys have fun,” he says, and Kendra can just hear his eyebrows waggling. 

“The next person that calls us lovebirds is getting a face full of feathers,” Kendra mutters. 

“What if it’s me?” Sara asks, sending her a fake innocent smile. 

“That goes double for you.” 

“Oh, but we’re _ lovebirds _ , remember?” Kendra rolls her eyes. 

“We’re two superheroes that are in love… and happen to have bird motifs.” 

“ _ Lovebirds,”  _ Sara singsongs, just because she knows that it annoys her. Kendra shuts her up with a kiss. Maybe she can get this lovebirds thing quelled eventually. 

Spoiler alert: she doesn’t. She eventually stops caring, and embraces it. She loves being with Sara, and if they want to call them lovebirds, that’s alright. They _are_ in love. The nickname might be annoying, but if it comes with their happiness, Kendra will take what she can get. 


End file.
